Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
Hi, Tier Lexikon Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Aki-chan86. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Flammenherz (Diskussion) 14:56, 19. Nov. 2011 Hey Aki erstmal Hallo, Ich hab ne frage, wie kann man den hintergrund des WIkis ändern? Danke im vorraus LGFlammenherz 16:18, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Oh, vielen dank, dass du mir geholfen hast.^^ LGFlammenherz 16:37, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Weißer Tiger Ich habe gesehen das du ein Bild von einem weißen Tiger in den Artikel Tiger eingefügt hast ,sollte man dafür nicht einen eigenen Artikel machen ? Nur so ne Idee ;D Smaradauge 12:21, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Aki, Es ging mir gar nicht um die Auszeichnungen <.< Ich bin schon ein wenig zu alt um solche Dingelchen zu sammeln, das ist ja eher was für die jüngeren^^ Und den Blog hatte ich nur probeweise geschrieben. Ich hatte gedacht das es gut ist wenn alle Hunderassen da sind, weil noch so viele fehlen :o Deswegen habe ich so viele ergänzt, weil ich dachte das dann Leute die ins Wiki kommen besser mit helfen können. Ich hab ja noch nie bei einem Wiki das neu entsteht mitgeholfen^^ Lg SanIzanami (Diskussion) 14:55, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi Aki^^ Neu ich hab dich nicht mit unbekanntem Namen angeschrieben, ich setz immer meinen Namen drunter. Hast du noch ein paar tipps für einen Anfänger wie mich? Ich will dem Wiki hier wirklich beim aufbau helfen^^ Aber ich bin wohl noch nicht so gut darin. Und Flammensonne, der das Wiki ja gehört, oder? Ist leider noch nicht wieder on gewesen deswegen konnte ich sie nicht fragen wie sie es gern haben möchte. Lg SanIzanami (Diskussion) 15:11, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Okay ich werde mein Bestes tun^^ Hoffentlich ist sie bald mal wieder online. Lg SanIzanami (Diskussion) 15:28, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Guten Tag, sind sie der jemand an den man sich mit Fragen und Vorschlägen wenden sollte oder ist das Flammenherz? Ich möchte fragen ob es eine vorlage giebt welche Punkte auf einer Seite behandelt werden sollen. TheUnknownAnimal (Diskussion) 13:08, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Ich wollte nur mal fragen ob denn noch einer der Administratoren oder so hier aktiv ist. Weil ich hier ganz alleine zu arbeiten scheine dabei ist das Wiki doch so schön! Fals kein Administrator mehr aktiv ist darf ich das dann machen? Ich liebe dieses Wiki nämlich :D LittleMew (Diskussion) 09:20, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ja wird gemacht. Aufbau eines einzelnen Tier Wikias Ich bin natürlich damit einverstanden, dass wir die Dienste des WLB in Ansprung nehmen. Also ich möchte dieses Wiki wirklich gerne behalten weil: *Wir haben die Aktivsten Admins und Mitarbeiter *Wir haben mehr Artikel als die anderen Wikis, was beim kopieren in ein kleineres Wiki sehr viel Arbeit machen würde *Wir haben ein gutes Kategorien-System entwickelt *Wir achten bei den Bildern darauf, das wir Quellen angeben und diese auch nutzen dürfen Die Designs von den Boxen ect. lassen sich ja überarbeiten und auch die Hauptseite. Die interlingualen Links lassen sich denke ich schnellstmöglich einrichten. Außerdem gefällt mir das allgemeine Design dieses Wikis einfach am besten. Lg LittleMew 09:42, 17. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Also bei den infoboxen müssen wir überlegen wie wir sie seperieren. Weil nach Vögel, Säugetier, Amphibie finde ich nicht so gut, da es ja so viele verschiedene gibt da wird man nie fertig. Aber man könnte nach der Systematik seperieren. Also Art, Familie ect. Zu Familie würde ich dann auch Überfamilie und Unterfamilie zählen. Das wäre jetzt meine Idee, was hast du dir da so gedacht? Finde ich auch gut mit dem Ampelsystem! Da gin ich neugierig ob das was wird. Dann ist das mit der Gefärdung ein wenig anschaulicher. Niche ine Frage, wie geht man denn mit den doppelten Artikeln um? Schreibe ich dann einfach die informationen aus Afrikanischer Elefant (tiere.wikia) iin den Artikel Afrikanischer Elefant rein und lösche dann die Afrikanischer Elefant (tiere.wikia) Seite? Ich will's nicht falsch machen ^^; :Wenn du mir sagst was für Icons du brauchst kann ich auch gerne welche Pixeln. Soll doch so sein wie der kleine Affe, Schwarz mit kreis drum herum? Ich pixel ziemlich gerne^^ :Kannst du Grinsekätzchen anschreiben? Ich bin immer nicht so gut im Ausdruck <.< :Was machen denn Partner-Wikias eigentlich? Okay meine Icon vorschläge: *Weichtiere - Eine Schnecke *Säugetiere - der Affe selbst? es gibt so viele >.< *Vögel - ein Vogel *Kriechtiere - eine Eidechse *Lurche - ein Frosch *Fische - ein Fisch :Ich finde, je mehr Wikis über Tiere zusammen geschlossen werden desdo besser. Ich warte mit dem überarbeiten der ganzen Artikel aber noch ein wenig bis wir fertig sind. Weil ja sowieso bestimmt noch mehr Seiten aus anderen Wikis hier her umziehen werden, und ich dann immer wieder von vorn anfangen müsste. Wundere dich nicht das ich immer nur die Box und die Systematik in die Seiten schreibe. Ich finde, so ist es einfacher wirklich alle Tiere zu erwischen, sodass wir keines vergessen. Besonders bei den Schwämmer und Korallen.LittleMew 19:40, 18. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Du hast recht es ist schon ziemlich krass das einer fünf mal das gleiche Wiki aufmacht <.< Es gibt meiner Meinung nach allgemein viel zu viele Sinnlose Wikias ^^; Ich bin gerade dabei aus der Bibliothek Sachbücher über Tiere zu sammeln und dort heraus die Bilder zu kopieren. Da kann man auch gut die Quellen angeben. Und man darf sie zu anschauungszwecken verwenden. LittleMew 19:56, 18. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Bild in der Box Aki, bei Grönlandwal da steht bei dem Bild in der Box oben drüber und unten drunter noch so Zeug. Weißt du, wie ich das weg bekommen? Und wie kann ich das machen, das ein bild Links genau neben dem Abaschnitt steht? Wenn ich bei ernärung ein bild links hin mache ist das dann viel zu weit unten. PS. Ich abrbeite später noch daran weiter wegen Rechtschreibung uns so, muss jetzt nur erstmal weg also nicht erschrecken :). LittleMew 16:28, 20. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Ich frag ihn mal wo er die her hat, da könnten wir die Quellen dann ergänzen :) Sage dir dann bescheid LittleMew 10:00, 21. Dez. 2014 (UTC)